Dunn Ra
Dunn Ra is the grand protector of the free realm, but don't think that makes her a servant of the realm's kings! Neither Akhenotep or Bandses are worthy of her help so, until she finds a king worthy of her service, she'll protect monsters of her choice on the battlefield. Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview With Dunn Ra by your side, you will never be denied again! (as long as the opponent doesn't have PER) Dunn Ra is the representative of a new generation of tanks that possess the Mega Taunt skill. Her role is to save your team from being crushed by deniers and attackers. When they are focusing on Dunn Ra, it is time to deny them. Pros: *'Highest health stat in the game!' (Tied with Mephisto) *Fantastic trait *Low cooldowns and stamina costs on most moves *Mega Taunt is a must (especially with Evasion) *AoE Curse + Nightmares *AoE Bleed *Great Relic slots Cons: *Can't remove her own negative effects, hence being vulnerable to Torture effects *Low speed stat *Does not have the taunt trait, and her slow speed makes it hard to re-apply, meaning PER leaves the team vulnerable. Recommended Moveset Unranked *Gates of Giza (Self Control Immunity + Mega Taunt, 0s, 2 CD) *Dry Heat (AoE 35 Dark dmg + Daze, 28s, 1 CD) *Valley of Kings (AoE 40 Dark dmg + Nightmares, 30s, 1 CD) *Intimidating Roar (AoE Guard Down + Shield Breaker, 22s, 0 CD) This moveset specializes in spamming negative status effects, thanks to Dunn Ra's low cooldowns. Ranked *Gates of Giza *Curse of the Pharaoh (AoE 40 Dark dmg + Curse, 27s, 2 CD) *First Plague (AoE 45 Special dmg + Bleed, 30s, 1 CD) *Ninth Plague / Intimidating Roar (Ninth for 60 Dark dmg + AoE Blind, 22s, 2 CD) This moveset also specializes in inflicting negative status effects, including deadlier ones like Curse and Bleed. Choose Ninth Plague if you want to spread more status effects. Choose Intimidating Roar if you want to have a 0 CD skill. Recommended Runes: 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 1 Life, 2 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Talany's Mask, Healing Mask; Nabuline's Trap, Ruby Trap Recommended Allies *Since she gives herself Mega Taunt at the start of the battle, she pairs very well with Warmaster Elvira, since Mega Taunt also attracts PER, meaning that unless the enemy has 2 PER moves, at least one of your monsters will be protected. Elvira also has some support moves that can prevent Dunn Ra from weakening like Heal, Damage Protection and Photophobic Shield. *If you want to prevent Dunn Ra from torture effects, use Warmaster Babari to make her immune to Torture effects. Babari's status caster is a 100% Damage Mirror to all allies, which allows Dunn Ra to reflect the damage back to the enemies. Counters *Monsters with PER can remove Dunn Ra's Mega Taunt. *Ugluk can apply Taunt Hater to himself, allowing him to deal extra damage to monsters with Taunt or Mega Taunt. *Monsters with torture effects, such as Gualgui, can remove percentages of her life very quickly. *Area Dodge monsters, like Hornet, can dodge most of the effects that Dunn Ra applies, since they are mainly AoE. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Tough Category:Causes Mega Taunt Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Causes Bleed Category:Cause Daze Category:Tank Category:Elite Category:Aphrilis book Category:Female book Category:Solmonath book Category:Villains book Category:Winged book Category:Status Caster Category:Shield Breaker Category:Causes Major Damage Reduction Category:Curser